How to Save a Life: Alternate Ending
by rachelstarberry38
Summary: This is an alternate ending to my story How to Save a Life. If you don't like the other version read this! The first chapter is the same but the second is a little different and they will become very different from each other. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

My eyes are heavy today. I'm exhausted from the night before with Kurt and Mercedes. We stayed up until one in the morning having a _Twilight _marathon. I didn't get much sleep because Mercedes woke up four times after nightmares about Sam as Edward and Shane as Jacob. I was just comforting her while Kurt tried to sleep. Now I glance around the room looking for something to focus on. Quinn waves at me. I smile and she looks back at the teacher. Finn whispers my name from next to me so I look his way. He passes me a note and I hear myself giggle. The note says: _You look hot today! Wanna come over after school? _I pick up my pen and begin to write back: _I'd love to! FYI, you look hot, too!_

Then Mr. Schuster picks up the note and begins reading it to the class, "You look hot today. Wanna come over after school?"

"Mr. Schue, I'm sorry but can I please have that back?" I beg.

"I'm sorry, Rachel, but rules are rules and if you're passing notes, I have to read it to the class," Mr. Schue states as a few of my classmates snicker and giggle. One boy whistles. A few mock Finn by saying 'You look hot today' in annoying voices. I look down and Mr. Schue continues, "I'd love to and for your information you look hot, too."

"You hear that, Finn, your girlfriend thinks you look hot!" A few football guys laugh and high five each other. I overhear a few cheerios whispering about me.

"Back to class, how do you say 'it's not fair that Finn and Rachel are passing notes during class' in Spanish?" Mr. Schuster asks the students.

"No es justo que el Finn y Rachel pasan notas Durante la clase," I say as I raise my hand, hoping people would forget about the notes.

"Nice job, Rachel," Mr. Schue praises. "Okay now…"

Soon enough, class was over and I was walking to second period with Finn and Quinn next to me. "Well that was embarrassing," Finn laughs.

"Embarrassing? That was humiliating. Mr. Schue is gonna take away from my grade! This could go on my record! Wait…NYADA! I'll never get in now!" I exaggerate.

"Whoa, Rach, calm down," Finn smiles and Quinn giggles.

"Ugh! I know you might not care about college, but _some people _do!" I say as I turn into a classroom, rolling my eyes. By the time second period is over, I am wide awake. Miss Garfield just yells at Puck the whole hour while all of the smart kids study. I walk into my next class and see that a few of the cheerleaders from my Spanish class are talking in a circle while making fun of a few nerds.

"Oh look, there's Rachel Berry, Finn's girlfriend," Alison Cooper says in a loud whisper.

"Oh yeah, she's such a hypocrite! I mean…always calling us sluts when she talks to Quinn Fabray but she's just as bad as us. Dating Puckerman, dating that hot new guy sophomore year, and dating Finn Hudson…seriously! Why doesn't she just stay away from the hot guys she knows she'll never have a chance with?!" Emma Scott says back.

"She's such a dork, though!" Alison argues and then a girl behind me whispers, 'Oh my God, I have to sit behind her!' I ignore her and begin listening to the teacher. All through class I listen to Mr. Jennings and try to ignore the cherrios' rude comments. Soon, it's lunch time so I head to the cafeteria to get my food. Once I fill my tray, I walk to a table that seats Finn, Quinn, Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Brittany, Mike, Tina, and Sam. I sit next to Finn and he rests his hand on my leg.

"Hey Rach," Tina smiles, "How's it goin'?"

"Fine, how about you?" I ask.

"Great," She answers. I suddenly notice Quinn staring at me.

"Um…Quinn, are you okay?" I ask.

"Oh…um…yeah…" She grins before glancing a little to my right. Right at Finn.

"Um…are you sure?" I say, slightly irritated.

"Positive."

Then I notice Finn look at his food. I ask, "Okay…what about you, Finn?"

"I'm fine, how are you?" He asks before kissing my cheek.

"A little nervous for some reason!" I said honestly.

"So, have people been mocking you all day, too?" He rolls his eyes.

"Pretty much," I try to forget. Then I see Alison staring at Finn. He looks in her direction and she winks. "What was that?"

"What was what?" He asks.

"Alison Cooper just winked at you," I point out as if he doesn't know.

"Oh…she's had a crush on me since like kindergarten. It's not a big deal."

"You're right. Or you will be in like two minutes!" I stand up and walk to the cheerios' table. "Hi Alison!"

"What are you doing talking to me?" She says.

"I want you to stay away from my boyfriend!" I demanded.

"Which one are you talking about now? Puckerman, St. James, Hudson, Evans…"

"I am NOT a slut! YOU are a slut! You have a new boyfriend every three days! At least I have long term boyfriends! You never have a normal relationship!" I yell, losing control. Jealous Rachel is taking over.

"Leave me alone, freak!" She stands up along with a few other cheerleaders.

"Rachel, cut it out!" Quinn says from behind me.

"I'm not done! If you don't stay away from Finn, I swear I'll hurt you!" I scream. Before I know it, the whole senior class is watching us.

"Come on, Rachel, let's just go finish eating," Finn taps my shoulder.

"No, I'm not done!" I push his hand away.

"You're such a freak!" Alison yells at me. Soon a lunch lady is pulling us apart. I soon find myself standing in Principal Figgins's office.

"I am very disappointed in you, Miss Berry. You are not the bully type. I am afraid I will have to suspend you active after school. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I wasn't bullying her, I was confronting her! She was flirting with my boyfriend! Please, Principal Figgins, you can't suspend me! I didn't do anything! Ask anyone! You could ask Finn or Quinn or Tina or Mike or any of the kids in glee club!" I beg.

"I'm sorry, but a bystander reported you. I have no choice."

"Who was it?" I ask, shocked.

"I can't say that, Miss Berry," He explains as I roll my eyes.

"Fine," I say as I walk out of the office. A few tears fall from my eyes.

"Oh look, the bully got brought down, how sad," A few cheerleaders giggled.

Then, Tina walks up to me. "Hey, Rachel. I'm sorry but I actually can't come over on Saturday. I have a…um…a family thing."

"This isn't about this stupid bully thing, right? You saw what happened!" I say.

"I'm sorry," She says as she runs away.

"Hey Rachel! I just wanted to say nice job picking on Alison! She needs to be brought down!" Santana smirks.

"I wasn't bullying her!" I call as Santana walks away. I walk to my locker and out of the corner of my eye I see Finn walk up next to me.

"Hey."

"Oh my God, you, too?" I say rudely.

"Rachel, what you did wasn't cool. She didn't do anything to you. You shouldn't have yelled at her like that." He speaks which makes m even madder.

"So you're defending her? Instead of me? I'm your girlfriend, you know! Or maybe you forgot because you were too busy telling Alison I didn't mean whatever I said!" I raise my voice.

"Whoa, Rach, calm down! I know you're my girlfriend and I love you but I don't think you should've done that!" He states almost as loud as me.

"You know what? Screw you, Finn Hudson." I snap before walking away. A few tears fall from my eyes. I start to think about the day. First I got made fun of for being flirtatious with my boyfriend. Then, I got called a nerd for studying like a normal person. Next, I got called a hypocrite and a dork. That was when lunch happened. Now I'm walking away from my boyfriend, crying after being called a bully by Tina Cohen-Chang, the shyest girl in school. Worst. Day. Ever.

"Oh look its Rachel Berry!" A girl in the front of the class jokes. "What a joke!"

"Leave me alone, Christie." I say while still crying.

"Oh so now Rachel's a hypocrite, dork, nerd, geek, slut AND a crybaby!" Emma Scott says from next to her.

"You know, you guys are all calling me a bully, but really, just by calling met that or saying I'm a dork or a geek or a nerd or a slut or a crybaby, that makes all of you bullies! And I might not be as pretty as you or as perfect as you but I'm smart and nice and beautiful in my own way!" I say, trying to take a stand.

"And what way is that?" A girl laughs. And with that I sit down and start to cry. The class goes by in a blur. I feel sick by the end of the day. Everyone has avoided me. None of my friends are talking to me. I get on the bus and the jokes continue. I plug in my iPod to avoid having to hear them. The song "How to Save a Life" by The Fray comes on and it sounds so peaceful. I listen to it a few times and start it again when I get home. The speaker's sound is blazing through my house. My dads are still at work so I'm home alone. I realize I have to use the bathroom so while the music is still playing I walk into the restroom and see my dad's pocket knife on the vanity. It was probably used to cut open a new pack of lotion or something. I start to think about it a little bit more and then look at my phone as I hear it buzz a few times. I open Facebook and see hundreds of messages about me on my wall.

_Rachel's just a bitch who needed to be knocked down._

_I don't even understand how such a dork could get such a hunky boyfriend!_

_You're a bully, Rachel! You better not come near me!_

I throw my phone at the wall and see it break into pieces. The dent in the wall is large but I don't care. Taking the pocket knife in my hand I start to walk upstairs to put it away. The newspaper on the counter in the kitchen catches my eyes.

_Local Girl Commits Suicide_

_Two months ago, Annabelle Wendell began getting bullied by a few girls at her school. This 16-year-old started believing what the girls were saying and soon she found herself with an eating disorder and cutting herself. Her boyfriend had just broken up with her and her friends have been turning on her. Last week, she passed away in the Lima, Ohio hospital. _

Suicide. Suicide. That word was something I never thought about. I have a lot of stress and bullies in my life but I never thought it would come to suicide. I feel like it's my only option now. The thing that really brings me to the edge is when Finn texts me.

F- Hey. Can you still come over? I think we need to talk.

R- It's a little late for that.

I cry as I send it. My heart is beating fast. My head is killing me. I run back to the basement with the knife still in my hand. I turn on my video camera to post a video on Facebook.

"Hi. I'm Rachel Berry. A lot has been happening in my life lately. My boyfriend pretty much just invited me over to break up with me. My friend basically called me a bully. People in school are making fun of me. They call me some really mean names. Well here's what I have to say to all of you. Alison Cooper, you're a bitch. Emma Scott, I hate you. Tina Cohen-Chang, I'm done trying to make you jealous. Quinn Fabray, I know you wish you were still a cheerleader." I say something to everybody I know. "Finn Hudson, I wish you would realize that I'm different than other girls and I'm not a bully like they say I am. I love you. You're the last person I want to talk to before I die but that probably won't happen because you don't even have enough courage to show up at my house. I'm sorry that you don't understand how I feel. Well that's it. I'm done. Goodbye." I turn the camera off after posting my video. Soon enough, I'm cutting myself and blood is pouring out of my skin. I cry as I do this. All of a sudden, everything goes black.

**Hey! So this is my new story! I hope you liked it! I'll add another chapter if two people comment or follow this story! Please don't mention suicide in your reviews! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The first thing I see is white and bright colors. A man soon appears in front of me. He looks a lot like Finn. He's in all white clothing. "Rachel Berry, right?"

"Um…yeah…"

"My name is Christopher Hudson. I believe you're dating my son, Finn." He clarifies.

"But you're dead…am I dead? Am I in heaven?" I ask.

"Well…not exactly. You're in a comma. This is where you come when you're in a comma or unconscious. Everyone has a friend or somebody to guide them around here and I volunteered before anyone else. I've been watching you with Finn. You seem like a very nice girl. Why did you try to kill yourself?" He explains.

"I was having a bad day. Everything was being ruined. Why do you look so much like Finn and not like the picture he showed me?" I realize Christopher doesn't look like his war picture.

"When you come here you look young again. You look the same because you _are _young. What made the day bad?"

"People kept making fun of me the whole day. Then I lost a few friends. And then I lost Finn. That's when I killed myself. I don't regret it, though, you know…killing myself," I tell Finn's dad.

"Finn wasn't going to break up with you, Rachel."

"What are you talking about?" I ask, surprised.

"He wasn't going to break up with you. I can see everything in the world. I think I should show you something. Follow me." He leads me to a large room full of TVs.

"Whoa…is that Finn?" I see a TV with a video of Finn sitting on his couch thinking. Words are appearing on the screen.

"Yes. Watch this playback." He clicks a button and a video begins playing.

_Finn and Kurt are walking into a jewelry store. Kurt is thrilled with all of the beautiful jewelry. Finn walks straight to the diamond rings. "Excuse me, I'm proposing to my girlfriend. Do you know what ring would be nice?" He asked the cashier._

_"Well, how old is she? What's she like?"_

_"She's 18, very beautiful. She likes gold stars and she's a singer. Not a huge jewelry person besides simple stuff." He explained._

_"Okay. I have the perfect ring for her." The woman pulls out a gold ring with a few tiny stars and a diamond in the middle. _

_"This is great! She'll love that!" He smiled at the lady. "How much is it?"_

_"Roughly $3,750."_

_"I'll take it!" He grinned and gave his credit card to the woman. "Thank you."_

"He was going to propose to me? When?"

"Very soon, Rachel. If you were still alive, it could've happened tonight. He loves you a lot. I thought you knew that. He knows you love him." Christopher told me honestly.

"Oh my God…" I started to cry. "What have I done?"

"Do you regret it now?"

"He was gonna propose to me…he wants to marry me! I can't believe this. This is the biggest mistake I've ever made. God I wanna take it back!" Suddenly, I see Finn on the screen driving to my house. He knocks on the door a few times and when nobody answered, he took the spare key out from our hiding spot. He walked into my house and yelled my name a few times. That's when he walked into the bathroom and found me. I see my body, all bloody and torn up. Finn starts to freak out and grabs his phone to call my dads.

_"Hello, Mr. Berry! You need to come home immediately! I think Rachel killed herself! Hurry!" He screamed into voicemail._

I cry into my arm. "I hate myself! Look at him! He's just calling 911 while I'm lying there dead! He's torn apart! I'm an idiot for doing that to him!" I cry.

"Rachel, you're not dead. You're just in a comma. You can still die, if you want to. Or you can go back. It's your decision."

"Are you serious? I want to go back! Now! Please!" I beg. "Can I?"

"Of course, Rachel. And just remember, I'm always watching you. I'll always be watching. And please stop being so pornographic when you and Finn have sex! It's gross when he's my son!" Christopher smiles at me jokingly.

"You see that, too?!" I ask, shocked and embarrassed. "Sorry…"

"It's fine. Just promise me you'll never try to kill yourself again."

"I promise. I also promise not to be…pornographic. This is really uncomfortable. Now that I know that I might not ever have sex again." I laugh. Then, in a blast, I blink and when I open my eyes, I'm lying in a hospital bed.

"Rachel?"

"Finn?"

"Are you awake?"

"Finn, is that you?" I ask with my eyes squinted.

"It's me, baby. I'm right here." He says as I notice he's holding my hand in his.

"I saw your dad."

"What?"

"Christopher. We were both in Heaven. He showed me what you were doing and I started to cry when I saw you found my body. I was so mad and so sad and all I wanted was to be here with you." I bawled. He kissed my head as I fell into his arms. "I love you so much!"

"I love you, too, Rachel Berry."

"Your dad showed me a video of you buying an engagement ring. Just to save you money, I accept. I want to get married. My answer is yes! Return the ring."

"Really? What? Wow I'm so…surprised. So you know? I had a really big plan to propose to you…"

"You can still buy me dinner and sing me a song if you want. I want to get married. ASAP." I smile and he kisses my lips.

"I had a bigger plan than that, though!"

"Okay, then you can still do this plan thing!" I laugh.

"I love you so much," He hugs me.

"Is she awake?" A strange woman walks in.

"She's awake and she seems fine." Finn tells her.

"That's weird because she's been confirmed to have lost over 30% of her blood. She should have some amnesia as well and maybe some cramps." The woman explains to me.

"Why do you know that? Who are you?"

"Amnesia." She tells Finn.

"She was fine with me."

"Tell her dads to come in here." The woman demands to Finn.

"You can't boss him around!" I yell.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?" A strange guy with grey hair asks me.

"Who are you? Don't call me sweetie! I don't know you! Leave me alone!" I scream.

"Rachel, honey, it's me, daddy?"

"No! I don't know you! Get out!" Who are these people calling me their daughter?! I don't know them!

"I guess she only remembers me." Finn smiles in my direction. "Baby, these are your dads, Hiram and LeRoy."

"What?" Everything seems so confusing! "I don't understand. If they were my dads I would know who they are!"

**So this is my alternate ending for How to Save a Life! More chapters soon! Please don't stop reading the other ending! I like that one better! It's more dramatic! Review and PM! Thanks!**

**~Ali**


End file.
